Fan Character Beat Down
The Fan Character Beat Down was a competition composed of five events that put Run the Hedgehog, Donic the Hedgehog, Gary Oak and Super Sonic Level 4 against each other. The ultimate winner of the competition was Gary Oak, who placed first in 3 of the 5 events. Rules Each character has their own set of rules that must be followed first and foremost before addressing any of the character's powers and abilities to determine the winner. Run the Hedgehog - "Run makes you run." This means that characters will be prone to avoiding any contact with Run when getting too close. This makes nearly all melee combat impossible as characters would want to run away from Run instead of fight him. Donic the Hedgehog - "Donic accepts your challenge." He is immune to being out of a competition until it is over. In a fight with multiple people, even if he is out, he will return to the fight as long as the fight remains in session. This means he must either be the winner, or the last person to die. Gary Oak - "Gary always gets there first." Gary can always achieve the goal of the competition first before all other competitors despite power level or abilities. This means if the competition is to kill an opponent Gary will be the first to kill, if the competition is to cross the finish line, Gary will cross it first. He cannot repeat a first in a context however, meaning if the task requires multiple repeats he will be left up to his own devices to compete. Super Sonic Level 4 - While SSL4 doesn't have a rule like the others, it should be known that any physical contact whatsoever results in death or a KO for his opponent, and that his speed is entirely unmatched by the rest of the competition meaning he could effortlessly defeat them if not for their rules in play. Competitions One-Stock Brawl The first event of the Fan Character Beat Down was a Super Smash Bros styled fight where each fighter had only one stock of life. Gary Oak was the first to kill Donic, Sonic, and Run, making him the winner of the One-Stock Brawl. It could be argued however, that the only sure way of Gary winning this was dependent on the order in which he killed his opponents. In order to win, he needed to kill Donic last otherwise Donic's rule would have brought him back to life as long as the game is still in session. If Gary killed Donic first or second, Donic would have been revived and Gary would not be able to repeat that first. This would have pitted him against Donic using his own devices, in which case Donic would have clearly won, as Gary has no actual powers. Three-Stock Brawl The second event of the Fan Character Beat Down was a Super Smash Bros styled fight with each fighter having a stock of 3 lives. In this competition, Run the Hedgehog won. After the match begun, Gary successfully killed all three of his opponents, reducing their stock to 2 each while his remained at 3. Then, due to his blindingly fast speeds, Super Sonic Level 4 repeatedly killed Donic and Gary until they were out of stock. He would not be able to kill Run however due to Run's rule making SSL4 run away from Run and not attack him. Because Donic's rule keeps him in play with at least one stock of life until the game is no longer in session, Run and Donic were able to take out Super Sonic Level 4 due to their use of projectile attacks. With Run at 2 stock and Donic at 1, Run would show a clear advantage over his opponent and defeat him, ending the match and preventing any further revivals. One-Lap Race The third challenge in the Fan Character Beat Down was to cross the finish line once of a cyclical track. Gary Oak was the first to do so, making him the winner of this competition. The second place would most likely be Super Sonic Level 4 as he is technically the fastest out of all characters and would only come in second due to Gary's rule. The third place would go to Run, who is faster than Donic, and Donic would finish in last. Two-Lap Race The fourth challenge of the Fan Character Beat Down was a race to cross the finish line twice in a cyclical track. Super Sonic Level 4 was the winner of this. Obviously. Gary Oak would have crossed the finish line first, but as it is a two lap race, Gary could not repeat that first twice and therefore would be surpassed by every other runner, all of whom are capable of supersonic speeds. Run the Hedgehog followed in second place, Donic in third, and Gary in fourth as the slowest member. Impregnate Nira The fifth (and smexiest) challenge was to be the first to impregnate Nira. Gary Oak won this challenge. As Gary always gets there first, he was the first to make it to Nira and impregnate her. References * FAN CHARACTER BEAT DOWN! - FireGurl Fridays Category:Series